Magnets
by XxShadowFallxX
Summary: A sweet Sonourge one-shot about the power of opposite and magnetic force!


**magnets**

**I apologize if anything in here is incorrect, it's hard to get the Sonic Comics where I live, and so it was up to my imagination to fill in the blanks.**

_**The north poll of one magnet cannot connect with the north poll of another magnet**_

The wind blew through the trees of the Mobian forest, through the tall grass, and through the azure fur of a single hedgehog, who was sitting quietly, admiring the sunset.

Sonic sat motionless. It was weird though, he had never really felt like just simply sitting down and watching the sunset before. The stillness of the scene seemed unfamiliar to the blue one, despite it being about the umpteenth time he has been here. Maybe it was because of his new outlook.

Sonic had just broken up with his girlfriend, Sally Acorn.

She herself had not taken it very well. At all. The brown ground squirrel had started ranting on about all the things that she hates about him. The blue hero simply tuned her out, which was where he had gone wrong. The squirrel exploded. She continued loudly ranting, but with the addition of sending various objects in his direction.

The blue blur shuddered at the memory. He tried to make it work with her, he really did. But it seemed whenever he did try to grow close to the squirrel, something, some sort of stronger force, pushed them apart, further and further each time.

So, the blue hedgehog decided that enough was enough and broke it off with the girl. After all, the only reason he was with her was the fact his mother forced him to. He never did find her attractive, and saw no real future with her, so it probably was for the best. The blue hero laid back onto the grass and looked to the twilight sky above his head.

And it wasn't just Sally.

It was every girl.

Sonic just, didn't find them attractive. He never did. It made the blue one think. Though, over the past years, he has understood why certain girls drooled over certain guys. He could pick out each guys flaws, just like a woman, and each guys qualities, just like a woman. He began to get flustered over males, just like a woman, and think about guys in a special way, just like a woman. This was a consequence one of two reasons; He was either a hermaphrodite, or gay. Since he was positively certain he wasn't a lady-man, he was leaning towards the later one.

That didn't really faze the hero though.

It was _who_ he was _for_, that really banged him up. (Take that any way you want *winks*)

He found himself day-dream –inappropriately- about his anti, Scourge. And it wasn't just a onetime thing either. It was annoyingly recurring. And not by his will. By dreams and invalid thinking, an accidental admiration came to be. He didn't really care at first, sure thinking he was hot as alright, Sonic could live with that. It wasn't until it got worse and repetitive. He realised that he more than just admired him.

He _loved_ Scourge.

And every time the two ran into each other, his feelings became more and more apparent to the blue hedgehog. What was he thinking? The emerald hedgehog had inflicted pain on him so many times, how could affection even be pulled from that? What's worse, every time he did pain him, he only got more aroused. How sick is that? He never recalled having masochistic thoughts or reactions before meeting his anti. Besides, the blue hero was 110% sure that Scourge wasn't gay, and even if he was, he would most likely use Sonic to take over Mobius or something else equally as evil. It probably the better option to completely shove off his feelings until they went away. But what was the harm in still day-dreaming about the chartreuse hedgehog?

Sonic quickly shrugged off the subjects before his thoughts got too intimate.

The blue hedgehog got to his feet and looked around. It was dark now and about time he went home. He took off creating a sonic boom. He weaved and darted between the forestry, making the wind brushing against his face and race through his quills, such a feeling he craved. All in his vision were just lines of colours, thick thresholds of greens and browns. A bright flash of red stood out against the Cal Poly backdrop. It was only quick, about 10 milliseconds, before it vanished.

Sonic skidded to halt, dirt spraying every which way and browning his red joggers. He turned back and walked back towards the red light. A medium-sized red emerald was sitting in front of a mossy log, half-buried in dirt.

The hero picked up the emerald and studied it. He would usually never pass up the opportunity to run, but he has had a _long_ day, he'd prefer to get home without a hassle. The blue one dusted off the red gem before saying the two magic words.

"Chaos Control!"

_**No matter how much you vigour them together, the magnetic force simply won**__**'**__**t allow it**_**.**

Scourge was bored out of his frigin' mind.

The chartreuse green hedgehog sat on his throne, legs hanging off the left arm and back pressed against the right. He let a heavy sigh.

'Chaos things have gotten boring around the castle now that I've dumped her' the green hedgehog groaned to himself, sky blue orbs hiding under green lids. 'Then again, things were boring when she was here.'

None too long ago, Scourge broke up with his girlfriend, Fiona Fox.

He had gotten bored of her, relatively quickly. This somewhat annoyed him. He -scratch that- both of them had made such an effort to keep their relationship alive and kicking. But, like all the other romantic relationships the chartreuse one had been in, failed miserably. All of these botched relationships were starting to get on his nerves. Isn't there _one_ girl in all of the universe(s) that could occupy him for a suitable amount of time? The king flexed his back and threw over his face.

It did not seem so.

It didn't matter anyway. He was tired with women. Five words the villain thought he'd never have to say. Every time he would lay his eyes on a pretty face, it'd flash through his mind, how quick he'd grow bored of her. The span would get shorter and shorter with every girl.

Fiona was an exception though.

He didn't know why, but every time he'd get close enough to the vixen, something erupted inside of him, and made him push her away. Bamboozled by his sudden outburst, the emerald hedgehog tried once again with fox, with the same result. This turned into a cycle, only he pushed her further and further each time.

As with everything else Scourge became bored with his little 'experiment'.

Not only was Scourge sick of women, but sick of pointless relationships. So he had metaphorically suffered a double blow. So what was he going to do now? It was easy really. He was sick of women. _Not_ relationships in general. Yes, Scourge had found out not to long ago that he did go both ways. And with him now had his fair share of the girls, the guys might be up for a permeate position. Despite this, the chartreuse hedgie still was out for a certain someone to call his, and a few suitors came to mind. His most desired being his prime, Sonic.

He was just…pulled to him.

Why? That was the question the green one could not put an answer to. It was just something; some sort of stronger force pulled the chartreuse villain closer to the cobalt hero. He had noticed it, every time the two had fort, his sadistic side got the best of him… He had a fair idea of why he liked him though. The blue one was practically himself, and who wouldn't want to date the green king?

However, even before his sudden annoyance with the opposite sex, the emerald villain had the thought of claiming the prime as his own.

Even then, the idea of ravishing the blue hero wasn't at all an objection. The seeming attraction he had for the other had not been immediate, but gradual. He did not lust for the azure furred at their first meeting, but rather later on, when he became a well…bother. When the emerald hedgehog had to think hard about him, study his fighting ability and lithe figure. That was the point in time when he had really noticed how gracefully the cobalt one moved, and how slim and toned his body was. Thus, and attraction was found. This easing lust the chartreuse one had been getting on an increase. A lusty grin formed on the villain's lips. Images began to flash through his mind –which was too dirty for its own good.

He desired the cobalt one. And every king needs a queen, correct?

But his enjoyment was short-lived once the green one realised something, causing his jagged grin to cease form. The emerald villain sat up properly in his throne, he rested his elbows on his knees and lent forward.

'That's right he's a _hero_. A prissy little goody two-shoes. That's not who you want ruling an evil empire. Plus, the Suppression Squad will get the shits.' The ice-eyed hedgehog thought to himself. Gee, his life was just filled with little annoyances. Something else occurred to the green furred, making his lids narrow. 'Since when did I care what they –or anyone else for that matter- think? I'm the fucking king of Moebius for crying out loud! They'll have to deal with whoever I chose.'

With his mind made up, the emerald king jumped off his throne and walked down the aisle way. He was going to pay the blue speedster and visit. And he would come back with him.

Wilfully or not.

_**If you connect one poll with some other form of certain metal, they will hold.**_

The bright light dies down as one, Sonic the hedgehog takes in his surroundings.

A dark, filthy hall with several browned banners with the print of an acorn. Dust-coated stone floors and walls that seemed to add a browning tinge to the deserted hall.

This was _not_ the cobalt one's house.

Sonic was standing in the middle of a hallway in the castle of acorn, on _Moebius_.

The blue speedster flings his head back, pulled one hand over his eye and lets out a loud groan that fills the large void hall.

"Stupid gem! Why didn't you take me to where I wanted to go?" The blue hedgehog hissed, shaking the glowing red emerald in his hand.

The red gem only buzzed and hummed in a reply.

The azure hedgie looked down on the stone, emerald eyes filled with annoyance and blue lids narrowed. "Oh, I see. This is where I wanted to go? Well listen here you hunk a rock! I wanted to go home. No way in _hell, _am I going to deal with this now."

The chaos jewel continued doing as it does, humming and letting of soft rays of light.

"Oh, oh, so that makes it okay then. You know for a glowing rock you sure have a smart mouth." He pouted poking the stone with a single digit.

Cobalt ears picked up at the 'whoosh' and 'clank' sounds of the hefty double-door entrance behind him open.

"Blue? What are you- Were you just talking to that chaos emerald?" A voice the blue hedgehog really did not want to hear said, with annoyance and bewilderment in his tone.

The heat rose over the azure speedsters cheeks. He quickly pivoted around as emerald green met ice blue.

_**But even if so, it is not as strong as the two polls.**_

Scourge placed two gloved paws upon the bulky doors to the hall outside of the throne room.

He was about to push them open when his ears picked up the soft sound of someone yelling. Confused to who it might be, the chartreuse king pressed up against the steel slab.

"Oh…see…where…want…go…Listen…rock…to…home…in hell…going…with…now." Scourge could only make out a handful of words through the thick slab, but he had a good guess of who it was.

The lustful smirk returned to his lips. How the other had gotten to Moebius was a mystery, but that didn't really matter to the emerald villain. What mattered was the fact he would have to go to so much trouble capturing and…restraining the other. The green hedgehog put a phony expression of annoyance on his face and pushed open the clunky doors.

As he expected, the cobalt hedgehog, his current number one priority, was standing before him.

…Talking to a chaos emerald.

"Blue? What are you- Were you just talking to that chaos emerald?" He asked.

The blue hedgehog spun around and came face-to-face with him. Scourge shot him a face that would say he was annoyed with the other, but it also suggested 'What the fuck?'

"Yes." The azure furred stated in-a-matter-of-fact way. "Now if I can get it to work, I'll be outta your way." He looked to the red gem, then clamped his lids shut and tightened his grip on the emerald.

The chartreuse hedgehog let a deep snicker escape from his throat. He felt a sense of relief that the other could not get the magic jewel to do as he pleased. 'Idiot, he's never gonna get it to work.' Scourge thought, his jagged smirk returning once again. After all, the longer he stayed the better.

That felling of dominance and relief soon doped and shattered. A shot of fear-like emotion raised in the green one's body, the red chaos emerald Sonic had in his possession suddenly grew brighter, giving off strong beats of red.

As an impulsive reaction, the chartreuse king slapped the emerald out of the blue one's grasp. Sonic looked quite taken a back. Emerald eyes shot a confused look in the other's direction at his actions.

"You're not going anywhere." Scourge detailed, his jagged teeth baring themselves in an evil smirk.

It must of just clicked in the cobalt hero's brain that the green king intended to do him harm. His emerald eyes flashed a look of fear as the blue hedgehog quickly turned to take off.

This activated Scourges fast reflexes and he grabbed the others arms, pinned the above his head and pressed him against the stone wall.

"Where dja think you're goin'?" The green one asked maliciously, his lustful grin growing and baring his serrated teeth.

The blue one swallowed hard.

He could see the fright in the others emerald green eyes, but not a typical look of anxiety. It did not seem terrified for the fact he was pinned up against a wall by a villainous sadist, no. This one seemed to be embarrassed scared, like a child that might be scared that their parents will embarrass them at a party or other.

Scourge chose to ignore the look, but instead, grab the blue speedsters chin and forcibly make him look into his ice eyes. He had honestly never seen the hero looking so submissive… and he liked it. Excitement buzzed around in his chest and lower areas.

Sonic on the other hand must have snapped out of his paralysed shock because began to struggle against the grip of the chartreuse king. He pushed his body nearer to the other who slid slightly down the wall. The movement ceased and the besieged hedgehog let out a loud gasp, his face flushing a deep crimson.

This only encouraged the green villain.

He pressed his forehead against the other, his greedy smirk still roaming on his lips. He could feel the other's flustered breath against his lips, and stared deeply into his - more shocked than scared- emerald green eyes. It only made the chartreuse one's hunger for the cobalt hedgehog increase.

A low chuckle escaped the empowered green hedgehog. "Is something the matter, Blue?" He asked a tone thick with malice and amusement.

Emerald eyes shifted from the ice blue gaze of the other to a far lower part of him.

Scourge followed the others glair. There was where the green one felt his own cheeks redden. Fuck.

_**If you get one magnets north poll and another**__**'**__**s south poll, and put a blockage between the two, they will clamp, despite the obstacle.**_

Sonic wasn't really paying attention, but he really wished he did now.

He never thought Scourge would do what he did. Knock the chaos emerald out of his hands and pin him up against the wall. His voice was clouded with cruelty that he's heard on more than one occasion. No thanks to the paralysing shock that had overcome the cobalt speedster's body, he was made an easy get.

The poor blue hero felt like a deer in the headlights.

Even once regaining control over his body, he could not do anything to be freed. But the hero could swear that that avarice, nefarious smirk that he usually wore, was one of lust and sadism. And the glint he saw in those sky blue eyes was filled with craving and desire. The newly found masochistic side of the hero slowly began to rein his body.

Now, the blue one was pinned up against the wall, trying desperately to get out of the empowered hedgehog's grip. A large rush of heat coming over his build, mainly on his cheeks and another part where the blue hedgehog really wished it wouldn't be.

Thankfully, Scourge didn't seem to notice, but he did notice the azure ones struggle, consequently the green one forced his body closer to the other's.

Sonic gasped involuntarily, his legs became weak and he slid down the stone wall, so he was now lower than the other hedgehog. Not helping the submissive feeling throbbing in his gut. A wave of crimson flushed over his cheek when something poked him in the stomach.

He looked into the eyes of his captor when a deep chuckle came from him. "Is something the matter, Blue?"

The blue one let go of the emerald one's glair and looked to the other's hardened manhood prodding his tan-patched belly.

He noticed the other looking to where the other's attention was directed, but his face quickly snapped up to look back into his eyes. The green one's cheeks were reddened as well, though his being more faint then his blue counterpart's.

The shock in ice orbs died down relatively quickly, replaced with love and a soft lust. The azure furred was confused by the others expression, but his questioning earned its answers at the others next move.

Scourge closed the somewhat gap between the two of them, crushing their lips together. Sonic's emerald eyes widened. But slowly, his shock died down, his blue lids flittered shut as he began to kiss back.

The tight gloved grip loosened and Sonic wrapped his arms around is emerald doppelganger's neck. The chartreuse one's hands slithered over the prime's waist, which he gained a tight grip, pulling the other closer, sandwiching him between the anti's toned body and the castle wall. This continued for a while, the two pairs of jaws constantly changing positions. The green king's tongue lapped at the hero's lips, politely asking for admission. The blue one complied, parting his lips. The anti's and prime's tongues explored each other's mouths.

Sadly, Sonic couldn't hold his breath for long (Another reason for his hydrophobia) and his lungs were starting to burn.

The two's lip-lock reluctantly broke for some much needed air. Sonic's eyes opened to see his anti, giving him a half lidded stare, a line of saliva traveling between the two's lips.

Scourge's breathing recovered quicker than his prime's, seeing this, the green villain nestled his muzzle into the crook of the blue one's neck and began to nibble and suck on the fuzzy flesh.

Sonic couldn't help to suppress a moan, his toned arms snaked up under the others leather jacket, fingers running up and down his back making him moan into the blue one's neck.

Gloved paws caressed the cobalt hero's sides, fingers dancing over his waist. The blue one gasped as those same fingers tightly grasped his hardened member.

"W-wait." The blue one panted, pushing his green anti away.

"What?" The green one sighed annoyed, raising an eye ridge.

"Let's think ahead, i-if we do, then what would we do?" The blue hero asked, looking away from the other trying to hide his blush.

"I dunno, sleep. You could stay here I guess." The chartreuse king replied.

"No, no that's not what I meant." Sonic said, shaking his head. "I mean, what would we become? And what would we tell everybody?"

A low chuckle escaped the villain's throat. "Ah Blue, I thought not giving a fuck what other people think was one of the very few things we have in common."

The blush on the blue one cheeks grew slightly and he avoided the others gaze again. "It is, but my friends. I don't want to end up like all those girls…" The last sentence spoke was spoken quietly, in hope that the chartreuse furred would no hear. But it was in failure.

"You're not all those girls though, are you?"

The cobalt hero's head snapped up.

"Unless you grew a vage within the last two minutes."

Sonic's ears flattened and shot the other a look that suggested 'Seriously?' at his inappropriate comment. "Oh ha, ha. You're just going to use me." The blue one as he pushed the king off of him.

The green one was shocked at the others reaction, and looked into his eyes, in all significance. "I really do care for you, Blue."

Scourge put a hand on the others shoulder, which was almost immediately swatted of. "No you don't. I've seen you with so many girls, I bet you told 'em all the same thing." Azure lids narrowed, anger reining his features.

"I mean it," The green hedgehog replied, coming closer to the blue furred. "I've seen you break your fair share of hearts. Amy, Mina, Sally."

"I never 'went out' with any of them. And I was never attracted to Sally; I only was with her 'cuz of my mum." The blue one grunted, leaning against the stone and folding his arms over his chest.

"I ain't kiddn'. I'm won't use you." The green king stated, annoyed at the stubborn blue hedgehog before him.

"What makes you think I want to be with you?" The hero snapped.

"Uh, I think you giving me a frenchie was proof enough."

"_You_ tongue kissed _me_."

"But you wrapped your arms around my neck and you _loved it_." Scourge said in a sultry tone.

Sonic grunted in defeat making the green king laugh. Scourge softly grabbed the other's chin with one hand, and with the other, he snaked his arm around his waist. Their lips connected in a kiss, gentle at first but soon became more forceful. Sonic brought himself into the embrace of the other, but also departing his lips for air.

Scourge kept their maws still quite close with his current grip on the others chin. They could feel the warm carbon dioxide being expelled from the others lungs on their lips.

Then, in the tension filled silence, both of them said the phrase that neither of them thought the other would say.

"I love you, Sonic."

"I love you too, Scourge."

_**But If you connect the magnets north poll, with the other magnets south poll, it's impossible to pry them apart.**___

**A/N: Yay~ *Claps* So cute ^3^. Again, I apologize if I got anything wrong, this is my first Sonourge. Oh, this couple resembles magnets N&S so well, SO I HAD TO WRITE IT! Hazzar!**


End file.
